Jason Uley
For Jason's Edolas counterpart, see Jason LaHote. Jason Uley (うり じゃそん Uri Jason) is a Human-Lizardman hybrid, known to some as the Midnight Reaper (みどないつ れえいぱあ, Midonaitu Reeipaa), as well as an S-Class Mage. He is often seen with Hikari Kaburagi, with whom he shares a bond. Jason's past is shrouded in mystery. It is unknown where he came from, and he does not tell anyone about his life, the sole exception being Hikari, who knows everything about Jason. Appearance Shown to be the polar opposite of Jason LaHote, even in the physical department, Jason Uley is a fairly slim man with narrow eyes and short, dark hair, with pointed bangs that hang between his eyes. He appears extremely youthful; additionally, he seems to be of Joyan ancestry, but given Jason's own ethnicity, this could be wrong. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth; as well as emerald eyes. His attire is a variation of the Rune Knights' uniform, consisting of the squad's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Underneath the cloak, Uley wears a traditional Chinese-looking ensemble which is textured all-white, with a top that has golden designs, as well as straight pants. Personality Jason is shown to have a rather quiet personality, and is shown to be rather emotionless, speaking bluntly about sensitive topics. For an unknown reason, he seems to have "chronic lateness" never managing to arrive on time to anything, even his own birthdays. While seemingly having no motivation to do much of anything, he will fight for his group's cause, though he does not consider himself a "hero" of any sort. If anyone is to threaten Hikari Kaburagi, Jason will immediately cut them down. Jason, when not doing anything important, seems to enjoy training others, considering it time well spent. Despite being a powerful mage in his own right, Jason is modest about his abilities, able to heap praise onto others who show skill, and outright stating leadership roles are not for him. History Synopsis Equipment Chikemuri Sakanokosō (血煙逆鋸爪, Blood-Spray Wicked Saw Claws): The Chikemuri Sakanokosō are the name of Jason Uley's personal weapon—they are a set of personal claws; they are a pair of steel gloves, at the end of each finger and thumb is a straight-edged blade. This is a reminiscence of overly long dragon claws. Due to the length and sharpness of the blades, one swing can inflict multiple aggravating wounds and cut through walls and rocks. Jason primarily uses these giant claws to strike his opponents with such swiftness that they will not know what struck them until it is too late; thanks to the Dragon Lacrima imbued within the palms, the Chikemuri Sakanokosō claws secrete natural venom, which can extend to the victim when said victim is cut by the claws. The poison can have a variety of effects, ranging from sedation, paralysis, and instant death. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to spending the majority of his physical combat utilising his hands, Jason has developed a unique form of combat that combines physical blows with the use of his claws. Because of his experience, Jason is shown to be quite competent and deadly using this unique form of combat. Taking advantage of his slim frame Jason shows great agility and coordination in his attacks, utilising unique spiralling movements that rely on "hit-and-run" tactics to take his opponents by surprise and slit their vein and arteries. His movements are compared to a graceful water bird, however, his destructive power is without equal and can slaughter enemies with his devastating slicing techniques, focusing on rapid hand strikes which stab the enemy to death. He uses the hidden vital points to inflict a slow and agonizing death on those who oppose him – inflicting internal damage through attacking the body's vital signs, using a violent offensive style incorporating use of his claws. He uses his instincts to fight as well; attacking savagely and unpredictably in order to overwhelm his opponent. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Jason has strength that surpasses even that of the average mage. He has shown, many times, to be physically strong, befitting his lean yet muscled build. Jason's strength is mostly seen through the use of his sword. His entire style centering around brute force, Jason has shown, on occasion, the ability to slice through limbs (and therefore, muscle and bone) with relative ease. His own attacks have enough force to shatter stone into pieces, and, by striking the air, he is shown to be capable of destroying machines with pure air force; a single slash of his claws is enough to create powerful shockwaves of air that produce amazingly destructive feats. Jason's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound; and, he is capable of lifting a 20 ton boulder using a single hand with very little effort exerted. Immense Speed: Jason's speed enables him to move faster than the eye can literally follow; he moves he seems to do so in a blur which makes him hard to follow and discern even if one can follow his speed. He has been observed by many characters as running like he is flying and slowing his falls in mid-air; however, this is not true flight per-se, but instead, an effect of his masterful control over his own pace. Due to his natural masterful control over his pace, Jason brings his impressive speed to bare on his opposition. Because there is no air resistance to slow him down, he is more than capable of catching up to and keeping pace with even the swiftest of opposition. Due to his speed, Jason is more than capable of instantaneously closing long distances without being detected by others; he is able to instantly react to and avoid attacks even at point-blank range from people as powerful as S-Class level mages. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Jason has an immense amount of durability and an immense tolerance to pain, being able to withstand stab wounds from large blades in his back, legs, torso, and arms and still maintain consciousness. He has shown to be capable of surviving considerable blunt force trauma, and he can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Jason's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break. Additionally, Jason possesses near-maximized physical endurance to match his strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as he is able to deal out; capable of holding off a multitude of highly powerful foes without rest. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Jason is quite possibly one of the most stellar examples of a natural powerhouse in the whole of Earthland, and has a truly immense amount of magical power within his body, outstripping many people currently alive. What makes this truly remarkable is that Jason, despite being partially Lizardman, has enough diluted blood that he is essentially more human. As with the immense volume of magic within his body, Jason has the pressure of power to come along with it, able to force many opponents to their knees by simply exerting his powerful energy. Even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still using his spells to their fullest extent; being a physical and magical juggernaut who, most of the time, is unable to be impeded unless it is via the strongest opponents. Jason has enough magical power within his body that it can be released in the form fo a powerful aura of dark purple energy; hinting at his corrupt nature. Unlike Jason LaHote, his counterpart, Jason Uley was born healthy, and thus, his body is capable of naturally handing the immense magic output without having to train to prevent his very organs from disintegrating. Acid Magic Acid Magic (酸魔法, San Mahō): Acid Magic is a Caster Type Magic utilized by Jason Uley. This magic allows the caster to create various magical acids which can vary in colour and acidity. With Acid Magic, Jason can generate acid and manipulate the corrosiveness, from having weak burning sensations to burning a big hole in even the strongest materials; Jason is shown to be immune to acid—he can create, control and otherwise manipulate acids, controlling the causticity, where and how the acid affects the object, how much fumes it releases and so on. Thanks to Acid Magic, Jason is granted immunity from poisons and acids as well. Jason appears to have full control of any acid that he releases, whether it be in liquid or gaseous form. With this, he can promptly exercise his role on mages as their executioner. Jason can simply burn his target with acid by breathing or using a complex move. To prevent his enemies from running away or to trap them, Jason can use his acid to create a wall to block the exits of a place. Any object used to break Jason's acid door simply goes into the acid which absorbs and dissolves it. Jason is able to infuse acid with physical attacks, making punches and kick melt and corrode targets upon contact. Being capable of manifesting acid around his body, thanks to having a body that is completely covered in acid at will, any person who touches Jason will be horrifically scarred. The substance that Jason releases when using this magic has the properties of both poison and acid; meaning that it can inflict the opponent with deadly status effects as well as burn them terribly; it can be released from his mouth, hands or pores all over the body. Aside from lethal poison which can burn the opponent, Jason can produce different types of poison that affects the opponents' sensory. He can also transfer his acidic poison through his claws, which can pierce or slash his targets, and at the same time dissolve them. *'Infinite Violent Waves' (無限烈波, Mugen Reppa): Jason's basic projectile spell; when performing the Infinite Violent Waves spell; when using it, Jason transfers the acid to his claws and slashes forward, causing it to relocate to the tips of the claws and release the highly condensed acid, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward, allowing him to strike at adversaries outside of his range. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a purple wave. It is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction; when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. The power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the attack is far beyond any other application of a magical projectile; to point of seriously harming an S-Class Mage. Infinite Violent Waves is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Jason can use this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path; as well as keep it imbued within his claws to augment the power of his slashes. **'Super Infinite Violent Waves' (超無限烈破, Chōmugen Reppa): A stronger version of Infinite Violent Waves; it can be used in the same manners, but as an enhanced form, causing them to become a black with a red outline, their path can be controlled, and they possess explosively augmented power and speed. What should be noted that this variation of Infinite Violent Waves has three small spheres orbiting around it, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual attack, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex that demolishes everything that it comes into contact with. Super Infinite Violent Waves is capable of easily piercing through an opponent with tremendous force. It has been shown to have very long range. This attack's trajectory can be altered, allowing Jason to strike more than one opponent with ease. This attack is capable of travelling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed the entire distance of a forest, generating a large explosion upon impact with her intended opponent. *'Dragon Acid Armour' (竜酸の鎧, Ryūsan no Yoroi): This spell enables Jason to coat himself in an armour of poison. Using the Dragon Slayer Lacrima imbued within his claws, the Lacrima cause acid to flow from them onto Jason, starting at his right arm, which acid forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his hand; the rest of his Acid Magic reacts to this; as the acid continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The acid forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Jason's feet are encased in acid in a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws. These new acid limbs are movable, and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. With this spell, Jason can coat himself in acid to serve as armour, preventing any opponent of easily landing any direct physical attack without getting burned horrifically in the process. Despite being coated, Jason has enough control over his powers to enable him to delicately handle small objects while in this state; as well as unleash precise strikes without any problems. Jason can transform his body with features of acid, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. Jason is capable of dealing physical damage to foes while at the same time infecting them. The poison produced by his blows starts off by slowly stealing the movement from the victims' body away, before subsequently killing them. Claw Magic Claw Magic (爪の魔法, Tsume no Mahō): Claw Magic is a caster type magic which allows Jason to create long metal claws on his body, usually the hands. They have extreme cutting ability and durability. The claws can also have supplementary abilities such as creating energy beams from them and even make them become phantom like. It can also be used as a Holder Magic, such as utilizing a pair of equipped claws in order to enhance the user's power.The claws can also have supplementary abilities, such as creating energy beams from them and even make them become phantom like. However, Uley's claws are unique in that they are made of Orichalcum (オリハルコン, Oriharukon), which is a legendary precious metal, and some of the rarest material known throughout Earthland. This means that he can utilize his claws as a substitute for his blade at any time—in addition, he can extend his claws at extremely high speeds, faster than the untrained eye can see. A variant of this magic is the condensation of magical power to Jason's fingertips, causing an enhancement in his own capabilities via a stream of magic being used to reinforce his "scratching" motions, allowing for enhanced cutting capabilities and various other techniques. This magical aura surrounding his nails is usually that of his own magical energy. Other Magic Beast Full-Body Change (獣獣全身変, Jūzenshinhen): A forbidden spell that transforms a user into an anthropomorphic animal form relating to his/her fighting style, becoming much stronger. Jason, thanks to the experiments that he had undergone at Alexis' behalf, is capable of using this spell to gain a significant advantage over his opponents in battle. When performing the Beast Full-Body Change, purple magical energy surrounds Jason and envelops him in its entirety, before changing his genetic structure to become that of a lizardman's. The moment that the purple magical energy has finished rewiring his genetic structure, it subsides, revealing Jason in his new lizard-man form. When emerging in his new form, Jason gains a dragon-like tail, razor-sharp claws which are attached to his hands and feet, and his clothes are significantly torn—along with a dragon's head. His eyes are a piercing golden with blood-red scelera, his sharp incisors become far more pronounced, and his skin becomes a pale grey. Jason gains two pauldrons which are covered in spiked scales, and two kneeguards which are also covered in scales. In this form, Jason is apparently faster and capable of executing more hits than his normal form, he also becomes a smaller target especially compared to his normal form. Additionally, he gains a massive increase in power; one which enables him to smash through most machinery with a single blow. In this form, Jason becomes more predatory and bloodthirsty and as such tend to be better adapted for combat; being naturally more dangerous and powerful in physical combat, and has useful features, such as claws, to aid in a fight. However, using this spell is known to be extremely taxing on his physical and magical power, and as such, Jason can only utilize the Beast Full-Body Change for ten minutes before he becomes extremely exhausted. *'Draconic Powers': In this form, Jason gains the power of a lizard-man granting him a heart and unique magical power that transcend what can be achieved by normal humans; possessing the characteristics of a lizardman; their strengths and weaknesses. Because of this, he has much trouble with anti-dragon tools; as dragons are distantly related to lizardmen. Due to these attributes, Jason possesses incredible spiritual resistance; though he receives double the damage from powers that specifically target dragons; such as Dragon Slayers and Balmung. This transformation enables Jason to gain characteristics typical of a lizard-man: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames; similar to a true dragon—all thanks to their distant relation. This also grants him an enormous boost in physical attributes to the extent that he can kill S-Class Mages with no problems. **'Demon Flame' (鬼火, Onibi): Jason's lungs have been turned into a spirit world, attaining tremendous lung capacity and a flaming breath attack through the means of releasing pure, unrestrained magical power. When preparing this spell, Jason gathers his magical energy from his soul and focuses it within his mouth, before releasing an enormous spiraling wave of pure magical power that is launched towards his foe, destroying everything in it's path. It has been shown to have very long range, and along with its astounding destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as overwhelming as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch foes off guard. *'Superhuman Strength': Jason possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift about four tons. His physical strength has extended into the muscles of his legs allowing him to leap into the clouds; and it allows him to fight in first person against other magic and physically destroy them, whereas normally magic can only be dispelled or avoided. Additionally, in this form, he was able to easily lift a foe by the throat into the air with one hand. In addition, he is capable of carrying a boulder-sized demon head with one finger with little to no effort, and he has Herculean strength, even with only one arm. *'Superhuman Speed': While transformed, Jason can run and move at speeds far greater than that of the finest human athlete and can run at the speed of sound. Additionally, his agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, and his reflexes are similarly enhanced are superior to those of the finest human athlete. This speed extends to his vision, as he also possesses the ability to view things in high speed, enabling him to dodge attacks and predict the actions of others. *'Superhuman Stamina': While transformed, Jason's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for indefinite periods; and his skin and superhumanly enhanced bodily tissues provide him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, and small caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Category:Requip User Category:Decalogue of Blades Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Council